


Доверься

by Zarinylka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarinylka/pseuds/Zarinylka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Доверься мне, Питер. Просто доверься.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверься

— Не могу. Задали много.

Тони хотелось смеяться громко и долго. Чёрт возьми, к Паркеру домой лично заявился сам Железный Человек, предлагающий ему вступить в отряд Мстителей. А этот подросток отнекивается тем фактом, что, мол физику нужно сдать до завтра, иначе кол. Будь сам Старк на месте Питера, он бы сразу же бросил всё и помчался во всю прыть, только пятки бы сверкали. Нет, мальчиком определённо двигало что-то другое, нежели обычная зубрёжка домашки.

— Ты издеваешься? — спрашивает Старк, садясь рядом с ним на кровать. — Питер, я даю тебе шанс попасть в мою команду. Ты обладаешь невероятными способностями, которые могут мне очень подсобить. Поверь, эта паутина, ловкость и сила — невероятно круто, парень. Небольшой апгрейд твоего костюма, и ты полноправный супергерой. Разве не этого ты хотел?

Питер перестаёт выкладывать вещи из рюкзака на стол и медленно поворачивается к Тони. Да, Старк всё верно подметил. Красная толстовка с нарисованной маркером паутиной и очки для плавания — это явно не супергеройский прикид. Да и мечта стать настоящим супером, стать надеждой и опорой для людей не покидала его на протяжении всего года, пока он был Человеком-Пауком. 

Но его останавливало то, что было в разы сильнее ярого желания.

— Не то чтобы я не хочу. Это здорово на самом деле. Быть Мстителем. Наверное, огромная честь. Но… Дядя Бен когда-то сказал, что чем круче футболка, тем больше ответственность. 

— Боишься? 

— Да, — признаётся Питер. — Боюсь. Если со мной что-нибудь случится, тётя Мей этого не переживёт. Я и так у неё один остался. Ни у неё, ни у меня больше нет родственников. Тётя печётся обо мне, как только может. И я не хочу её так просто бросать. Она будет переживать за меня. 

— А мы ей не скажем! — залихватски улыбается Тони. — Я же одобрил и профинансировал твой проект. Скажи ей, что едешь на обучение в более престижное место, чем твоя школа, мол, здесь, в Квинсе, нет возможности себя реализовать. Тётя не будет переживать, а ты спокойно поможешь мне в одном деле. 

Питер мнётся. С одной стороны, он готов схватить Старка и тащить его к машине, будто говоря, чего ты ждёшь, поехали быстрее! Но и страх не давал о себе забывать. Страх не только о себе, но и о тёте, которая заботилась о нём всё это время. Ведь повязать воришку, который украл с рынка пару яблок — это одно, а ввязываться в опасные дела Железного Человека, лакомого кусочка для слишком многих нехороших людей, — совсем другое. 

— Если тебе страшно, то я позабочусь о тебе лично, — говорит Тони, складывая ему руку на плечо и будто пытаясь рассмотреть душу парня через ясные карие глаза. — Серьёзно, буду ходить по пятам как нянька, ни на шаг не отпущу. В бою будешь под постоянным надзором. И не только моим. Роуди — есть такой хороший мужик. И детей любит. Доверься мне, Питер. Просто доверься.

— Ну, я вас совсем не знаю… — до сих пор сомневается Паркер. — И вы меня… Было бы глупо доверять незнакомым людям, так?

— Эй, я пару часов мониторил все сведения о тебе и Человеке-Пауке, — говорит Старк. — Я знаю о тебе почти всё, что известно общественности. И то, о чём ты людям не рассказывал. К примеру, о нетрадиционной ориентации. Не скажешь про такое друзьям, верно?

Питер отворачивается, нервно сглатывает, а потом быстро встаёт с кровати и подходит к двери. 

— Мистер Старк, вынужден отказать вам. Пожалуйста, выйдите из моей комнаты. 

— С чего вдруг такая резкая неприязнь? — Тони тоже встаёт и подходит вплотную к парню. — Только всё было нормально, я почти уговорил тебя собрать вещи и ехать со мной. Ну, подумаешь, обмолвился о твоём секрете, что с того? Открою тебе секрет: каждый из нас, ну, ты понимаешь, о ком я, каждый со своим прибабахом. И ничего. Живём дружно. Жили.

— При всём уважении, как бы я не восхищался вашей крутостью и этим потрясающим одеколоном, — голос мальчика дрожит. — Я слишком мал, чтобы вступить в ваши ряды. Прошу простить за потраченное время. Удачи в работе.

Он только поворачивает ручку двери, но вспоминает, что Тони предварительно закрыл дверь на ключ. Который сейчас лежал на столе Питера. А отталкивать Старка, идти за ключом, возиться с дверью, потому что старый замок трудно открывается, а потом выпроваживать гостя — минимум не вежливо. Тётя Мей всегда учила своего племянника тому, что в любой ситуации можно всё разрешить словами и, если человек тебе неприятен, от его общества можно с лёгкостью избавиться. Да вот только тётушка никогда не уточняла, как именно. 

Карие глаза буквально жгли другие, заставляя Питера тяжело дышать, вдыхая прекрасный запах дорогих духов. Паркер был зажат между Тони и холодной стеной.  
Он почувствовал себя таким беспомощным, будто маленький мальчишка перед старшеклассником. Питер мог просто неотрывно смотреть в глаза Тони, совершенно не соображая, что делать дальше.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спрашивает Старк. — Не как знаменитость или миллиардер. А как человек, как предполагаемый бойфренд?

— Что? — тихо переспрашивает Питер, уже не понимая вообще, что происходит. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — любезно повторяет Тони. — Только честно. О твоём ответе не будет знать никто, кроме нас двоих.

Питер, кажется, потерял дар речи. Абсолютно чужой человек сначала без приглашения приходит в дом, потом, заперевшись в комнате, предлагает вступить в команду супергероев, а затем спрашивает, нравится ли он Паркеру как мужчина или предполагаемый любовник. 

Абсурдность ситуации зашкаливала.

Питеру казалось всё это каким-то туманом, сном. Будто бы и нет в помине никакого Старка. А утром он проснётся в своей постели, уже и не помня никакого вечернего гостя, пойдёт в школу, нахватает плохих оценок. И никаких суперсил и паутины тоже не будет. В общем, обычный парень. Таких миллиард. 

И, кстати, это тоже его пугало. 

Судьба даровала ему такой шанс — получить невероятные возможности! Питеру показали, что он не такой, как все. Он может стать супергероем, защитником. И никаких уроков. Только благополучие мира. И отклонённое приглашение, которое могло стать билетом в…

— Д-да… — ещё тише, чем шёпот, произносит Питер.

— Я не расслышал. Повтори, — дразнит его Тони, ухмыляясь и ещё сильнее прижимая парня к стене, уже ничего не стесняясь и наваливаясь на Паркера всем телом. 

Это не то, что близость. Это уже контакт. У мальчика кружилась голова от сумасшедшего аромата, взгляда карих глаз, соблазнительно расстёгнутой с двух верхних пуговиц шёлковой рубашки, этой щетины, алых губ… Да, чёрт возьми, ему нравились мужчины! Такие мужчины, как Тони. 

— Да, — чётко произносит Питер, стараясь перебороть дрожь. — Да. Вы мне нравитесь, мистер Старк.

Тони расплывается в довольной улыбке, а у бедного Паркера подкашиваются ноги, дрожат руки и бешено стучит сердце. Он ещё вжимается в стену настолько сильно, насколько это возможно. Но Старк от этого дальше не становится. Наоборот, Тони подаётся вперёд.

Поцелуй приходится куда-то в уголок губ, он короткий, но нежный и трепетный. Щетина Старка слегка царапает нежную кожу Питера, но тот не обращает на это внимания. Парень тонет в своих эмоциях. Ликование, наслаждение, приятное тепло внизу живота… Страх и боязнь отошли куда-то на далёкий двадцатый план. Сейчас правили балом совсем другие чувства, куда более приятные.

Когда Тони отстраняется, Питер ловит на своей щеке тёплый выдох.  
Биение сердца заглушает все звуки. Мальчик ничего не слышит, ничего не видит, ничего не понимает. Он тонет, захлёбывается в диком экстазе. Чёрт подери, первый поцелуй с мужчиной! Да и какой поцелуй… Да и какой мужчина… 

Сейчас перед глазами Питера со скоростью звука пролетали миллионы плюсов иметь нетрадиционную ориентацию. А если твой мужчина — сам Тони Старк — гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, то плюсов были миллиарды. 

— Просто Тони, — говорит Старк и мягко улыбается, от чего Питер чуть не падает в обморок. — Для тебя просто Тони.

Второй поцелуй куда смелее. Тони целует Питера прямо в губы, крепко держа одной рукой за спину, а другой за голову, не давая шанса отстраниться. Паркер и не хочет. Наоборот, он сам складывает ладони на плечи мужчины, крепко сжимая. Тони понял, что ему доверяют. И, не прерывая поцелуя, он переместил руку со спины на бедро мальчика, заставляя его поднять ногу и обхватить Тони за пояс. Хорошая у него, однако, растяжка.

— Только смотри, не упади, — говорит Старк, на секунду прерываясь, а потом вновь вовлекает Питера в поцелуй.

Тот тоже не медлит.

Подпрыгивая, он держится за Тони ногами, опираясь спиной о стену. При переходе в такую подвешенную позицию ему показалось, будто он взлетел. А Старк, нежно сминая его губы, поднимает всё выше и выше. Когда язык Тони проскальзывает в рот Питера, тому кажется, будто вот оно, то самое седьмое небо. 

Это было мокро, жарко и до одури приятно. Язык к языку, Господи, существуют ли вещи приятнее, думал Питер, беспорядочно водя руками по спине мужчины, сминая ткань дорогого пиджака. Но самому Тони, кажется, было всё равно. 

Старк всё же спускает Питера с небес на землю, тот в свою очередь недовольно мычит из-за того, что ему прервали столь прекрасный и трепетный момент. Но он считает это всего лишь прелюдией к кое-чему более масштабному. Поэтому его руки сами тянутся к ремню Тони, но как только цепкие пальцы берутся за пряжку, Старк останавливает его.

— До меня у тебя никого не было, так? — Питер кивает. — Ты очень узкий. Тебе будет больно. И я не собираюсь проводить столь неприятную процедуру, когда в соседней комнате за очень тонкой стенкой сидит твоя тётя. Предлагаю пока сохранить тебе девственность. Не волнуйся, есть вариант куда более приятный.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он толкает Питера на кровать, сам ложится сверху, но отползает чуть ниже. И Паркер больше не сомневается в своих догадках.

Тони справляется с ремнём и ширинкой быстро. Паркер не успевает прийти в себя, как с него уже стягивают штаны вместе с трусами. Ощущение прохлады на голой коже заставляет его вздрогнуть. И покраснеть одновременно. Боже, абсолютно голый перед едва ли знакомым мужчиной… 

Чтобы не видеть самого процесса, парень откидывается на подушку и смотрит в белый потолок. Дальше его ждала лишь абсолютная неизвестность. Ибо стыд всё-таки победил любопытство. 

Тони нежно целует его около пупка, проводя дорожку поцелуев всё ниже и ниже. Питер чувствует тёплый выдох на члене. Сначала Тони проводит пальцами по всей длине, от чего парень приглушённо стонет, но вовремя догадывается прикрыть рот рукой, дабы тётя не услышала столь подозрительных звуков. Затем Старк сжимает ладонь на пенисе и несколько раз проводит рукой вверх-вниз. От Паркера вновь звуки наслаждения. Пусть Тони в полной мере и не может насладиться этими стонами, но их наличие уже о многом говорит. Питер чувствует касание горячих губ на головке и закрывает глаза второй рукой, стараясь хоть как-нибудь избавиться от стыда. А Тони долго не распинается. Сначала заглатывает до половины, а потом и до самого основания. Парня аж подбрасывает на кровати, он глухо стонет, удовольствия слишком много. Тони тем временем одобрительно шлёпает его по бедру, мол, нравится, так получай. 

Старк знает в этом толк, недаром, что плейбой. Он ласкает языком уретру, сам ствол пениса, то почти выпускает его, то вновь насаживается до самого конца. Упирается обеими руками в брыкающиеся ноги Питера и придавливает их к кровати, чтобы в этих конвульсиях экстаза он не заехал ему по лицу. Нежных ласк всё больше, а Питеру катастрофически не хватает воздуха. Рукав толстовки промок от слёз, второй от слюней. Мальчик сжимает ткань во рту, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить свои стоны. Ибо это было прекрасно, до дрожи прекрасно, будто он попал в Рай, и ему воздаётся за всё хорошее.

По неопытности Питер кончает быстро. Старк глотает сперму небольшими порциями, поражаясь юношескому нетерпению. Его оргазм мог бы быть куда ярче, подожди он немного, но Питер ещё ребёнок, что с него взять?

Этот «ребёнок» тяжело дышит, цепляясь пальцами за простыню и безжалостно сминая её в мокрых ладонях. Тони подтягивается к нему. В комнате вдруг стало слишком жарко, оба любовника в поту. Питер смотрит на Старка не отрываясь. Да, волосы растрёпаны, со лба бегут солёные дорожки, а дорогой костюм теперь мятые тряпки, но такой Тони был не менее прекрасен.

— Я обожаю тебя, — шепчет ему на ухо Паркер, когда Тони крепко прижал его к себе и накрыл обоих одеялом. — Ты и в правду гений.

— С чего вдруг такой вывод?

— Сделать меня зависимым от себя, чтоб не смог отказаться от приглашения. А потом забрать с собой. Гениальный план.

— Изначально всё планировалось не так. Да я вообще не строю никаких планов. И, как видишь, оно даже к лучшему. 

Они ещё немного полежали рядом друг с другом, Паркер с приятной дрожью вспоминал свой первый оргазм. Наверняка, со стороны он выглядел ужасно. Но Старку уж точно было всё равно. 

— Мы уедем завтра утром. А пока ты должен поспать. Спасибо, что доверился мне, Питер. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — бормочет усталый парень, утыкаясь носом в плечо Тони и быстро засыпая.

***

Этот мальчик был нереальным. Тони вот уже в который раз за ночь обернулся и посмотрел на Питера, который мирно спал. Сейчас его ещё детское личико казалось ангельским. И завтра этот ангел покинет своё чистилище.

А пока Тони вновь вернулся к учебнику и тетради. Стараясь сделать свой размашистый почерк более похожим на ровный и прямой, он принялся записывать решение задачи. Так, небольшая разминка для ума. 

Уж в чём, в чём, а в вопросе домашней работы Питер без проблем мог довериться гению.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Borshenok.


End file.
